Although hemodialysis has been successfully used for decades, hemodialsys patients face a wide range of acute and chronic complications. Studies have demonstrated that blood-membrane interactions and, in particular, protein adsorption onto the dialysis membrane can significantly reduce the rate of solute clearance during hemodialysis. This reduction in clearance is of particular concern with respect to the removal of a wide range of "middle molecules" which are thought to play an important role in many chronic complications of hemodialysis. Using novel perfluorocoating technology, Compact Membrane Systems, Inc. plans to coat existing hemodialysis membranes to improve their fouling resistance. Such a dialyzer would provide improved clearance at important middle molecules due to the reduction in protein adsorption at the membrane surface. In addition, this dialyzer should be easier to clean, thereby reducing potential hazards related to cleaning and reuse of the dialyzer. The novel coating has an extremely low surface energy, ease of film fabrication, durability, and chernical inertness. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: Over 200,000 patients using hemodialysis could obtain significant imporvement in their routine therapy by better removal of middle size molecules and better cleaning procedures.